wach
by Faneda
Summary: Germany bermimpi buruk tentang Prussia. Ia takut saat terbangun nanti kakaknya akan meninggalkannyya./Brotherly Fic Prussia and Germany./Stuck at summary


**Disclaimer**: **H**etalia **A**xis **P**owers © **Hidekaz Himaruya**, **w**ach © **Faneda**

**Warning**: **C**anon, **O**ne**S**hot, **M**iss**T**ypo, **m**inim **d**eskrip, **f**eel **g**ak **d**apet(?), **a**bsurd.

**Don't Like, please Don't Read.**

* * *

**Inspired** by: **Awake – Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

..

..

..

Germany kecil terbangun dengan gestur seseorang yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk; keringat mengucur deras di dahi serta napas yang memburu. Jemarinya yang mungil mencengkeram erat selimut yang membungkus separuh tubuhnya. Negara Prussia akan dibubarkan. Tak akan lagi ditemukan di peta. Sungguh mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya.

Personifikasi negara hadir karena negara itu sendiri.

Itulah yang Germany khawatirkan seandainya mimpinya benar-benar terjadi. Ia takut. Sangat takut bila sang kakak menghilang. Ia tak ingin sendirian.

Menoleh sebentar ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka sebelas—sebelas malam—lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mencari sang kakak yang kerap kali berkata 'Awesome'.

Di kamar sang kakak, Germany langsung merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur Prussia. Prussia mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum membuka mata. Ia menoleh ke arah sang adik dengan tatapan heran. "West, kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?"

Jeda. "_Bruder_ tak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengangguk, "_Ja_, _Bruder-_mu yang _awesome_ ini tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ujarnya sembari menyeringai. Tangannya lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya dengan gemas. Gemas tiba-tba melontarkan pertanyaan demikian.

Germany menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia percaya pada kata-kata kakaknya, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Tapi aku bermimpi negara Prussia dibubarkan."

Hening. Prussia terdiam. Mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dengan polosnya dari bibir mungil Germany membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Bibirnya bahkan terbuka sedikit tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata. Kata-kata untuk menenangkan adiknya lalu membuatnya kembali ke alam mimpi sirna sudah.

Germany dapat mendengar kakaknya meneguk ludah saking sunyinya suasana saat itu. Setelah berhasil menguasai emosinya, Prussia berkata, "Tenang saja aku tak meninggalkanmu. Meskipun negara Prussia akan menghilang." Prussia memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Germany percaya pada perkataannya. Germany percaya pada senyum tipisnya yang menyiratkan berbagai emosi. "Janji? Kakak akan tetap ada di saat aku terbangun, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya—hendak membuat _pinky-swear_.

Prussia membalas dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Ia mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Setelahnya, Germany kecil kembali tidur lelap di lengan sang kakak.

..

..

..

Mata bulat biru Germany memandang kaget pada Prussia begitu terbangun di sisinya. Di bawah mata sang kakak terdapat corak hitam—menandakan personifikasi negara Prussia itu sama sekali tak tidur.

"_Bruder, apa yang—"_

"Lihat, kau terbangun dengan aku masih di sisimu, bukan?"

Prussia hanya nyengir. Mata _saphire _Germany berkaca-kaca menatap sang kakak. Ia tak mengira kakaknya yang hobi berperang dengan pulang membawa memar itu rela tak tidur demi dirinya. Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Prussia. Kemudian terisak pelan. Dengan tangan kanan Prussia mengelus rambut pirang sand adik penuh sayang sementara tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh mungil Germany.

.

.

.

**das Ende**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I just don't wanna miss anything."

**Awake – Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Ja : Ya**

**Bruder : kakak laki-laki**

**das Ende : Tamat**

**wach : Awake**

**P.S : Judulnya tidak saya kapital karena bahasa Jermannya 'Awake' itu 'wach'. Semisal saya pakai kata 'Wach' artinya akan berbeda :) Hal yang berlaku pula pada kata 'das Ende'.**

**P.S.S : Selain terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, fic ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah headcanon tentang Prussia dan Germany. Jika ingin melihatnya, silahkan ke link ini; www. aph-headcanon. tumblr. com (hilangkan spasi)**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya sebentar untuk membaca dan jangan lupa berikan saya konkrit yang membangun, or some else, hehe :))**

**.**

**.**

**Tertanda,**

**Faneda**

**15 Mei 2014 **


End file.
